


trouble

by JAJAngmyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Delinquent!Jihoon, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, top student!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung, the university’s top student, just wants to be saved from the trouble when he met the trouble itself, Lee Jihoon.





	trouble

Soonyoung knew the moment he set eyes on that smirk, Lee Jihoon is not your typical boy next door, gentleman type.

But he still stood there, frozen on his spot. He couldn’t move. He’s mesmerized.

It’s too late now.

“I’m a nightmare disguised like a daydream,” Jihoon whispered as he devoured the other’s neck. “I’ll just get you in trouble,” he added but still leave Soonyoung’s neck with purplish marks.

The other bit back a moan.

“It’s too late to run away now, isn’t it?” Soonyoung said, in between kisses.

“I just want to save you from the trouble,” Jihoon said as he bit Soonyoung’s lower lip, seeking for entrance.

Soonyoung pulled away. He stared at the other’s eyes. He swept the stray hair away from the other’s beautiful face. A scar on his left eyebrow came into view.

“Maybe...I don’t want to be saved from the trouble. Maybe I want the trouble itself.”

The other just chuckled. “The university’s cream of the crop Kwon Soonyoung shouldn’t be saying that to notorious delinquent, Lee Jihoon.”

“I haven’t had trouble in a long time...but with you, the trouble doesn’t seem so troubling.”

Jihoon lifted Soonyoung and carried him to the teacher’s desk as he kissed the other hungrily, full of need.

Soonyoung just accepted trouble in his system. Their group homework completely forgotten as they kissed and explored each other’s body all night.

 

  
Jihoon snaked his hands around Soonyoung’s waist, who’s busy doing his designs for that one subject. His professor is being an ass again and decided to give them a rushed project just before their midterms. Great.

Jihoon rested his chin on the other’s shoulder.

It has always been his habit to do this when he sensed that his boyfriend is stressed over studying.

“Take a break,” he said. He nuzzled on his boyfriend’s neck.

“You know I can’t. Mr. Nam is strict on deadlines,” he replied while caressing Jihoon’s hands on his waist.

“He’s giving my baby a hard time. Should I make him disappear?” Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s shoulder.

The latter laughed. “Typical troublemaker Lee Jihoon to say that.”

They somehow ended up cuddling that night after Jihoon’s constant pleading.

Every time Soonyoung is having a hard time, Jihoon is there to comfort him. His boyfriend has been his constant source of strength, his source of light when life is giving him darkness.

Other people has been judging their relationship. A top student and a delinquent is an unlikely pair after all but who cares? It’s Soonyoung’s and Jihoon’s hearts. They’re too in love to care about what other people are saying about them.

“Should I make you feel better?” Jihoon tugged Soonyoung’s hand and led him to where his motorcycle is.

“Where are we going?”

“To the stars,” he answered as he kissed Soonyoung’s hand.

Jihoon put his helmet on his boyfriend’s head.

“What about you?”

The delinquent smiled. “You don’t have to worry about me.” He booped Soonyoung’s nose.

Soonyoung hugged Jihoon’s waist as they both enjoyed the night breeze, cold against their skin.

Deadlines and midterms be damned.

 

“Why do you even like kissing me? I smell like cigarettes and booze,” Jihoon asked Soonyoung on one of their cuddle sesh.

The other’s head on his bare chest as he carded Soonyoung’s hair.

“Do you want me not to?”

“I’m just asking!” Jihoon replied immediately.

“Whatever your scent is, it’s still you. I love you and every part of you, Jihoon.” Soonyoung looked up and kissed Jihoon’s lips.

A kiss that turned into makeout sesh that turned into another round of sexy time they found amidst all of the things that they have to do.

 

  
“What are you doing?” Soonyoung asked when he saw Jihoon holding his book.

“I’m studying?”

Soonyoung’s mouth is agape. “Say what?”

“I don’t want your parents look at me again like you won’t have any future with me, Soonyoung. I want to prove them that I can take care of you in the future.”

The other walked towards his boyfriend and hugged him. “You don’t have to do that. You don’t have to prove anything. My life has already been planned out. I can assure you, you are in my future. No, scratch that. You are my future, Lee Jihoon.”

“But still! I want to be the best for you even if that means reading all this goddamn books.” Jihoon hugged him back.

 

  
Soonyoung happily put a jigglypuff sticker on his boyfriend’s helmet. He also left a note.

Mr. Reckless, I don’t want you riding your motorcycle without this on. I know you told me it’s minus masculinity points but still...wear it or I’m breaking up with you. I love you, my jigglypuff. — KSY

 

  
“I told you, we’re meeting my parents again today, right?” Soonyoung heard loud music on the background.

“I’m really sorry. Please...let’s talk. Talk to me, baby.” Jihoon pleaded.

“Let’s just talk tomorrow. It’s late.”

“Let’s fucking fix this now, Soonyoung. I’m begging you.” The man on the other line slurred his words.

“You’re drunk, Jihoon. I’m tired. Good night.” He was about to end the call but Jihoon cut him off.

“I’m going to go there right now, Soonyoung...”

He was about to protest when the other abtuptly ended the call.

Soonyoung hurriedly pressed the call button again but the other isn’t answering.

He tried calling one of their friends, Jisoo.

“Where’s Jihoon?”

The answer to his question almost broke his whole world down.

Almost.

“He told us he’s going home. He rode his motorcycle.”

Soonyoung ended the call and ran outside their house.

When he saw Jihoon with that helmet (with a big jigglypuff sticker on it) in front of their shared home, he broke down in tears.

Jihoon walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung punched the other’s chest. “You scared me. Jisoo hyung told me you’re going home. But you’re drunk and...”

“I put this shit on.” Jihoon chuckled and knocked his helmet. “They keep teasing me about it but who cares? You told me to wear this on for you not to break up with me...” Soonyoung shut him up with a kiss.

“Don’t scare me like that again, Lee Jihoon.”

His boyfriend smirked. “I told you not to worry about me. Trouble is my middle name.” Jihoon joked but Soonyoung punched him again.

“If trouble is this beautiful. Then I won’t mind getting in trouble everyday.”

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung close again. He kissed his boyfriend’s temples.

  
“Trouble is finally...home.”


End file.
